dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Super Explosive Wave
Super Explosive Wave (超爆発波) is a powerful energy explosion attack used by many fighters in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. It is a more powerful version of the Explosive Wave technique. Overview The user stands charging energy around their body, then they explode with a gigantic energy sphere around their body. If the foe contacts with the Super Explosive Wave, it will deal much greater damage than the normal Explosive Wave. It can also be used for defense and offense at the very same time. It also appeared in the anime and some other video games with similar effects. The larger the user or the more ki they have, the wider and more enhanced it will become. The first Super Explosive Wave seen in the series was Piccolo's Hyper Explosive Demon Wave. It was also used by Vegeta during the Vegeta Saga; this technique is called Zrahh! in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans and in Jump Super Stars and Zrahhh! (ずあっ) in Jump Ultimate Stars. Appearances in Video Games The Super Explosive Wave is one of the Super Attacks in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video games series. It is a very powerful generic super move, usually a Blast 2 technique or an Ultimate Blast for some character, that creates a large, temporary danger-zone of ki energy around the (stationary) user and causes high barrage type-damage if the opponent is too (or gets too) close to said user. It is also capable of blocking Blast 2 attacks and Ultimate Blast versions can block other Ultimate Blasts. The Big Bang Kamehameha is the only Blast 2 attack that can travel through a Super Explosive Wave in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team and harm the person using it. In fact, Gogeta's Big Bang Kamehameha, Gohan's Father-Son Kamehameha and Bros. Kamehameha, Vegito's Final Kamehameha, and Cell's Solar Kamehameha are the only attacks that are strong enough to pass through Super Explosive Waves. There are also attacks similar to the Super Explosive Wave in basic function. Those attacks are: *'Hyper Explosive Demon Wave': Piccolo's version. It is the first Super Explosive Wave shown in the series. *'Eighter's Anger': Android 8's version, a fiery explosion of anger. *'Recoome Ultra Fighting Bomber': Recoome's version. This attack was described by Recoome in the manga, but he was unable to complete it due to being punched in the gut by Goku. *'Perfect Barrier': Perfect Cell's version, seems to be a combination of Android Barrier and Hyper Explosive Demon Wave. *'Final Explosion': Majin Vegeta's version is a kamikaze/suicide-move and is his Ultimate Technique/Trump Card. *'Angry Explosion': Majin Buu's version, is capable of wiping out entire cities. *'Revenge Death Bomber': Super Buu's version. Similar in function to the Final Explosion. *'Ki Blast Cannon': Goku's variation of the attack in Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World while in his GT form. It starts with Goku crosses his arms and pushes outward, creating a powerful blast. *'Shining Raid': Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta's variation of the attack in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. *'Demon Explosion': Garlic's version. Users *Piccolo (Hyper Explosive Demon Wave) *King Vegeta (Explosive Wave & Super Explosive Wave) *Vegeta (Explosive Wave & Super Explosive Wave) *Majin Vegeta (Final Explosion) *Great Ape Nappa (Explosive Wave'' & ''Super Explosive Wave) *Bardock (Explosive Wave'' & ''Super Explosive Wave) *Goku (Super Explosive Wave) *Gohan/Future Gohan (Explosive Wave & Super Explosive Wave; appears similar to Hyper Explosive Demon Wave) *Recoome (Recoome Fighting Bomber) *Nail (Super Explosive Wave; appears similar to Hyper Explosive Demon Wave) *Future Trunks (Explosive Wave & Super Explosive Wave) *King Cold (Explosive Wave & Super Explosive Wave) *Mecha Frieza (Super Explosive Wave) *Eighter (Eighter's Anger) *Cell (Perfect Barrier) *Turles *Giant Lord Slug (Super Explosive Wave; may be consider Hyper Explosive Demon Wave given he is Namekian) *Super Android 13 (Super Explosive Wave) *Broly (Explosive Wave & Super Explosive Wave) *Gogeta (Super Explosive Wave & Shining Raid) *Majin Buu (Angry Explosion) *Super Buu (Revenge Death Bomber) *Hirudegarn (Explosive Wave & Super Explosive Wave) *Uub (Super Explosive Wave) References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Explosive techniques